Obligated
by Reciax
Summary: Light is as blinding as darkness. It's just a matter of which road you happen to stumble down.. Sometimes you must reside in both.
1. What's With The Spikes?

_Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. The rage of the keyblade releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist._

* * *

In the Grey Room stood a man with flaming red hair that burst into spikes, he was tall and slender with sharp eyes and a smirking face. In front of him stood a quiet boy with blonde, spikey hair and crystal-blue eyes. At the moment, his eyes were dull and his face was sullen and shy.

The man with the red hair laughed when he caught sight of the smaller boy. "Heya, Roxas." Roxas. So that was his name..? Roxas didn't respond or acknowledge the older man. Sarcastically, the elder remarked, "Something I can help you with there, chatterbox?" Still no reply came. Roxas seemed as if he was empty. The red head carried on with the same tone as he left off, "Ah, I remember now. We were supposed to convene in the Round Room today." He stopped and sighed, moving his hanging arms to cross above his chest. "Blegh, meetings.."

The spikey-haired boy raised his head in questioning. "Round..Room..?" He nodded with a slight grin. It must've been rare for the blonde to talk.

"Yup. Apparently the boss man's got some big news." A glint of curiosity flashed in his icy eyes and he shrugged it off dismissively. He chuckled slightly and gestured to the hall, "Wanna head over there now?" The boy absently nodded and gave a "yeah.." in response. So much for talking, I suppose. "Alrighty..then." The man lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head, but instead pointed a thumb at himself and gave a half smile. "Follow me."

They made their way forward and Roxas followed slowly behind, unable to think or focus. He hadn't had enough time to collect himself and so he began to trail a bit with the older male figure glancing back occasionally to check on him. "Hurry up, Roxas. The boss is going to be raging mad if we don't go to his little 'party'." Party? Roxas blinked and picked up the pace.

Eventually they reached the dark corridors leading to the Round Room. Everyone had taken their seats and were waiting for Xemnas to speak. He was boss, afterall. The low voice erupted from the more-than-creepy-can-get nobody with the silver hair. "Good tidings, friends."

-Reciax's P.O.V.-

It was then that I let my mind rest from searching the hallways and watching all of these people. I wasn't sure where I was and who they all were, but I was slowly finding out. I had thrown out my mind to see if I could find any valuable information, but I seemed to have failed. All I had found was a blonde woman and the red-haired man fighting, a boy named Roxas who lit a flame of curiosity in my mind, and a couple of names. _Why does he seem so familiar?_ I shook it off and waited. The person beside me had her hood up and hadn't said a word. _I wonder what-_

The voice of my boss interrupted my thoughts again. -"Today is a momentous day." I looked around, unsure of where all the voices were coming from, but I was sure I would see them soon enough. "I am pleased to announce that some new comrades have been chosen to wear the coat." I pulled up my hood over my head and made my way out slowly behind the other girl silently. It was our cue. He introduced her as "Number XIV," and I as "Number XV."

She looked over to the boy who I had earlier found to be Roxas. Not removing her hood, she gave him a smirk. The look of surprise on his face struck a little flutter in my heart, but it reduced to a burnt coal. Whatever that was, it felt like it was eating my insides.

I tilted my head back to stare at all the beings towering above me. It was as if they were monumented. I kept a mental note of all of them, though I didn't really know them at all. But Roxas.. he seemed so familiar. _Oh well. _I sighed and followed a blue-haired elf-like man out of the Round Room with the other hooded figure.

After a couple minutes of walking in silence with only the sound of our boots making noise, I stopped, a sudden question in my mind that I just had to ask. "Why are you wearing a hood? ..And what's your name?" The blue haired man turned to look at me in astonishment and the girl turned with a frown on her face. Let's just say that my question was ignored.

I was led to an empty room that had a few more black coats, boots, toiletries, a laundry bag, linens, and that was all. Finally the man with the blue hair and scar on his face presented himself. Just before leaving, he announced "I am Saix. "

I threw him a large smile and laughed. "I'm Reciax! Nice to meet you!" I extended my hand. He eyed it curiously and scoffed. I must have made him think I was weird, because his expression was very odd. "Uh.. Is there any paper and pen here?" I cheekily grinned and then threw my hands behind my head whilst leaning back.

Saix looked at me with a look of horror and then whipped around, walking away and before leaving, muttered "Stop acting like you have emotions. It's depressing." He shut the door behind him with a bold slam. I pouted, "Geez. What's his problem?" I stopped in wonder of what I had just done. "That..definitely was not me right there."

I had been having these conflicting little things in my heads.. They're called memories, but memories are things you remember. They aren't mine and I know that for a fact.

Snapping out of whatever trance I was in moments before, I found myself walking and kicking the ground while slowly making my way over to a little dresser. "This is nice.." I ran my fingers along the edge of the dresser's frame and bent down to look in the drawers. They were all empty, except for one. There was a little heart on a chain.

It was silver and pristine, but obviously very old. The material looked as if it would be cold, but there was no chill. Only spreading warmth. "This.. this is a locket?" I saw the ridge where it was split on the side and attempted to get it open. It wouldn't budge. "Oh well, maybe this heart's not ready to open up yet." I sighed and held it in a fist, making my way over to the bed.

It's odd how fast sleep wanted to wash over me as I looked at the beautiful locket. I twisted it and twirled it in my fingers and kept it in my grasp. It felt so natural when I held it to my chest, cupped in my hands. I closed my eyes and smiled. "Emotions? Don't you need a heart for that?"

Just before I was able to fall asleep, there was a knock on the door and a voice came from behind it, causing me to turn and hide the locket in my glove. "Hey, you in there, kid?" I blinked dumbly.

"Uh, yeah."

There was a pause until the voice laughed. "Oh great, you're not a zombie."

I was thrown off, "A-a what?" The door knob turned and the door opened. In walked the redhead that was talking to the boy, Roxas, earlier before. "Oh hello there." The earlier mentioned man pursed his lips into a weird smile and waved.

He made his way over to the foot of my bed and sat down with his legs crossed. In his arms, he held some of the previously mentioned paper and pen. "So you're the servant here, are you?" I teased him jokingly and laughed. He made the same face as Saix did. "Hey, why does everyone keep making that face?" My own face drooped and I frowned at the man.

"It's nothing. It's just that Nobodies don't have emotions." He turned to the window on the left side of my bed and stared at the night sky. "Either that or you're just a really good actor." I shifted to look at his profile. His eyes were cold and his hair was red, long, and very spiked. He seemed gentle, but fierce. Almost as if he was a ticking bomb. I didn't notice I was gawking until he waved his gloved hand in front of my face. "Hello. Hello, in there!"

I shook my head. "Oh sorry... Wait, I never found out your name." He snickered as if waiting for that moment many times before.

"Axel. Got it memorized?" He pointed to his brain with a wink and then looked down at his arms. He raised his eyebrows and then held out the paper and pen in front of him. I continued to look at him blankly. _Axel._ "Here."

"What?"

"_Take it_."

He pushed the pen and paper at me. There were some pencils tied with rubber bands, too. He sighed and then heaved himself off of the bed. "Thanks.." He began walking out the room and he nodded. He got to the frame of the door and was about to shut it when I said ", Axel."

Axel hesitated with closing the door, but he turned around and whispered "Goodnight, Reciax. Welcome to the Organization." The door shut with a click. I stared after him, paper, pen, and pencils laying beside me on my bed.

"Yeah...Welcome." From my sitting position, I let my back and arms flop down on the firm mattress of the bed, the oddly shaped moon shining down on my face and the dimly lit room. I reached for my glove at the end of the bed and pulled out the shining locket. It was then that I held it close to me and fell asleep, pen and pencils, as well as paper still resting on my bed and alone in a nearly empty room.

-Dream P.O.V.-

A reserved girl sat waiting patiently along the shore of a marvelous beach with transparent tides washing up on the sand, leaving seashells in its' path. The foam from the tides quickly evaporated. The gentle wind and the warm temperature softly tugged at her hair and the trees swayed like her thinking form. A small form appeared on the horizon behind her and it began to shout, causing her to turn around curiously. Finally the 'shouts' became audible.

"Hey, Erica!" A young teenage brunette with beautiful brown eyes and a large smile to match ran up to another girl with dirty blonde hair that fell in curls and bright sparkling blue-grey eyes. "I missed you~!" She threw 'Erica' into a bear hug while the blonde girl squealed in embarrassment.

"You just saw me yesterday, Carly." Erica laughed at 'Carly' dismissively. "Geez, you get way TOO excited." Carly pouted and crossed her arms like a young child.

"Well I don't want you disappearing on me, " She tittered while placing a hand on her hip and pointing at Erica. "Since you promised we'd be friends forever." The sandy haired girl beamed and held up a stern finger to scold her friend as if she wouldn't listen.

"Forever is a really long time, Carly-chan.." Erica began to state. Carly's face emanated of hurt, but Erica shook her hands in a scare as the tears welled up. "But I don't mind spending it with you!" Erica, shining with assurance, helped to make the tears threatening to fall from the girl's chocolate orbs vanish. "Now don't go crying on me, buddy." Carly sniffed a little and then perked up.

"I bet I can beat you back home-" Carly started to taunt, Erica.

"Hey! No fair!" The stubborn blue-eyed girl shook her head and stomped a bit.

"How so?" She smirked while taking on the stance of someone with a definite point.

"You know I can't run fast!"

"Too bad!" Carly began to sprint off and then called over her shoulder, "Maybe if we get back in time, we can catch Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Selphie for the fireworks! Tidus is setting them up right now and you know I love explosions!"

A smile made its way onto Erica's face and she burst off running after her.

"Reciax! Reciax, wake up!"

-Reciax's P.O.V.-

I bolted upright as someone began to angrily shake me awake. "Reciax! Reciax, wake up!" My eyes snapped open and my pupils darted from left to right as I began to decipher where I was. Oh, right.. The Organization. Casting a shadow over me was the friendly man with the sitar. I'd yet to learn his na- "I'm Demyx," Okay, well I figured it ou- "_I_ will show _you_ to breakfast and then the Grey Room."

I sat lamely on my bed as 'Demyx' interrupted my every waking thought. I decided I would chime in on the conversation before he tried to blabber again. "Wonderful, thanks. Uh, how did you get in my room?" I held the side of my face and smiled nervously as he pointed out obviously that there was a door.

"Did you draw these?" Demyx gestured to the walls in wonder. I made a bit of a "huh?" sound as my eyes widened and they followed his hands to the said walls. There were colourful drawings scattered across the majority of the left side of the room and the walls were no longer plain, due to the fact the sketches and pieces hung there.

I sheepishly swung my legs over the bed and made my way over to examine the art. "I don't have any tape, or colours to colour _with._" I looked closer at one of them specifically of a blonde-haired girl and a brunette girl sitting underneathe palm trees on a beach. "..I don't think they're mine."

Demyx laughed, walked over to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Well maybe you draw in your sleep, because nobody here has any artistic ability like that whatsoever." Demyx removed his hand when my shoulders tensed at the contact. Chuckling absently, he left the room whilst saying, "You remind me of Namine." He then proceeded with reminding me to freshen up, get dressed, and meet with him in the hallway once I was finished so he could take me to go meet everyone at breakfast and eat as well.

Once he had left, it was only then I noticed the presence of the locket in my hand. I hadn't let go of it. I made my way over to the dresser and put it in the top drawer. Apparently I, or _somebody_, had put all of my drawing supplies in there. But there were some new things like colours and paints, a sketch pad.. and a note. I lowered the locket into the drawer so as to tuck it away safely. I looked at the note with questioning carefulness. It had been recently folded and it was written on a yellow-creme coloured paper.

I decided to save it for later when my stomach erupted into massive fits of growling. "AHH. Calm down!" My face turned beet red from the embarrassment of my stomach making a weird noise. It stopped for a moment, only to pick up seconds later. "AHAHA Stop! I'm going, I'm _going_!" I swiftly shut the drawer and made my way over to the closet with all of the things they had provided me with. I somehow eventually made my way to the showers, where I walked past the snappy blonde lady who was fighting with Axel earlier the day before when I had first arrived. Afterwards, I got dressed in the clothing they had given me and I brushed my hair. I ended up just putting it in a high-ponytail so I wouldn't have to be bothered by it whipping in my face.

Finally done after much shorter than I had expected, I groggily made my way over to Demyx who greeted me with "Wow, a shower and a clean up makes such a difference." He threw on a smug look on his face and it caused my face to flush all the way from my forehead and ear tips, down to my neck and collarbones. "Nice face." Then my stomach began to scream at me once again, which didn't help. "Someone seems a little hungry."

"Not helping." I muttered and hid my face in my hands out of shame. Demyx threw an arm around my shoulder and laughed hardily as we made our way to the place where we could get some food.

Moments later we walked into the kitchen. There were breads, pastries, meats, cheeses, fruits and vegetables. As well as a lot of different cereals in the cupboards and scattered around. "Here we are! Help yourself before X-face trips you up. He loves the Corn Flakes." Demyx winked and then tapped his chin. "You know how to get to the Grey Room from here?" I was looking over the food and ignoring him. "Uh..hey, you."

"Huh? ..I.." I slowly turned my head to him, examining every food I saw in the process..."My name's Reciax, remember?" -when I saw.. "_You have peanut butter!_" I ran towards the jar of what looked like peanut butter and twisted off the cap. Thankfully, someone had left the drawer with the eating utensils open. Yanking out a spoon, I began to dip the spoon into the amazing food when I was interrupted from my glorious moment.

"Shit! Don't touch that!"

I stook the spoon in my mouth and looked at him with wide eyes. I slowly withdrew the spoon, peanut butter and all. "Whaaat?" I whined. I was hungry and this peanut butter was looking really good at the given moment. "I'm hungry, Demyx. Let me eat food."

Demyx stepped forward and smiled. "If you want to have a little chat with Axel about him and his Nutella, go ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm pretty clueless and I prefer not to die of starvation." I lifted the spoon to my mouth when I stopped myself again. "Wait.. Nutella?" Demyx nodded slowly with a grim look on his face as I mentioned it. "Ergh.. I don't know what that is, but I am going to go toast a bagel," I pointed over to the bagels as Demyx continued to duck his head, "and put this.." I held up the spoon overflowing of nutella to show Demyx, "-on the bagel."

"You are going to die, but I have a feeling it will be pretty entertaining."

I had a feeling this place would be pretty interesting.

* * *

So this is my first ever Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. xD I have a plot and everything. It wont always be this sucky, but you know.. introductions are the world.  
Please don't kill me. ;U;

Normally the chapters will be a lot longer than this; I promise!


	2. No Mention of Nutella?

_Author's Note 1: If you are still reading this, thank you so much and I hope I don't let you down. _

_( ' ; _ ; ) I'll try to be as accurate as I possibly can with this whole thing. I will even write the battle scenes. **yay, let us just KILL Reciax-san over here xD** Enjoy! _（⌒▽⌒）

*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:

_Nutella. Nutella is the best thing since..since. _I couldn't even think of anything, since it was so good. Apparently Demyx hated the stuff, but Axel went crazy for it. I could see why. I was tempted to just eat straight out of the thing, but it was Axel's.. "That would have been nice to know!" I whined at Demyx as we were walking out of the kitchen.

"I told you it would piss him off, so isn't that clue enough that it's his?" Demyx rolled his eyes and punched my shoulder. If you hadn't known, you'd have thought we knew each other for years or something..heh..stupid like that.

We walked on until we entered the room where I had previously seen Axel and Roxas speaking. The Grey Room. Speaking of Roxas; the blonde was walking to Saix near the back wall of windows. Demyx nodded over as I looked back at him and we both walked up. Axel was leaning against one of the frosty sheets of glass and his icy eyes were fixated on us all as we walked nearer. _Oh I really hope he doesn't freak out over the Nutt- nutty- nuts-nutey-Nutell.. Urgh, forget it._

Demyx slapped a hand on Saix's shoulder and said 'hello' in his special way. "Hey, elf-boy. How are you and your X-face today?" My jaw dropped. _Ooh.. harsh._ Saix made another one of his faces and shrugged him off. Axel looked down at the floor.

Saix looked towards Roxas and I expressionlessly. "Roxas, " he nodded to him, "Reciax." Then the blue-haired man nodded to me with a scowl._ What did I do? Someone must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed. _"Your work begins today." Roxas glanced at me with a genuine look of wonder and I, the same. Saix spoke louder to get our attention. "I will issue missions, which the Organization expects you to carry out."

Demyx crossed behind Saix and whispered to Axel, not so quietly, "This is why I ditch missions. It's not mandatory." Axel rolled his eyes and his head dropped into his hand as he shook it slowly. Saix just slowly attempted not to punch Demyx square in the face.

Saix continued on speaking with us, "Think of these early missions as exercises." _Exercises? Exercises for what?_ Saix closed his eyes and clasped his hands behind his back, looking behind him out the window, into the darkness. "You still have much to learn before we put you to a **real** test."

Roxas and I stood in silence as Demyx walked over to one of the couches and sat down to summon his sitar. My eyes followed back to Saix as he turned in the opposite direction to acknowledge Axel. Axel slowly looked up from his crossed legs, the feeling of eyes probably burning into him. "Axel will be joining you your first times out. Isn't that _right_, Axel?" _That sounded like a threat._

Axel stood up from leaning back and gave a sort of agitated growl. He glared and gestured with his hand to Saix. "Oh boy...What are you making me the kid's mentor now?" He strode over to look at Saix, whom averted his eyes to the window once more.

"And Reciax, too. Just because she's a bit older than him, doesn't mean she shouldn't have a babysitter." I flinched a bit in a flustered snap. I could see a ghost of a smirk form on Saix's lips through his soft reflection on the glass of the mirror. It faded quickly. "And surely you don't mind showing Roxas and Reciax here the ropes?" Roxas looked towards me. He was a bit younger, but maybe that was all in his face? He had sort of a feminine face, but it was more soft than it was girly, in all honesty. His eyes were so blue and full of innocence that I had doubted any of the older members here could have had.

Saix called on both Roxas and I. "Come see me when you're ready to go." My eyes caught on Saix as he paced sluggishly to the window. _What is he looking at? _

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roxas look to Axel for instruction. Axel turned to Roxas and raised a brow in defeat. "Well, you heard the man." I snapped out of my curiosity and looked at Axel with the same stance as Roxas. "Starting today, I'm your babysitter." The red head laughed, obviously expecting Roxas to, as well. But he didn't reply and only lowered his head.

Axel wore agitation all over his face. "Sheesh..." Then scratching his head, he instructed Roxas. "Quit acting like a zombie, and let's get this show on the road." Roxas seemed to get the message and so he walked out, probably to his room. That's when I noticed Axel's target at the moment. It was me.

Axel studied me skeptically and then slowly circled around me, taking in every detail. I refused to stiffen up, but he did creep me out just a little bit. Finally finishing his little inspection session, he stopped right in front of me and whirled around to look at my eyes. He stepped closer and his eyebrows visibly furrowed more in concentration. Closer, closer. Then I began to panic. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Axel stepped back and held a hand to his chin, his elbow resting on the palm of his other. "You're different than the others." He continued to inspect me from head to toe. "Xion is different, too.. but you aren't the same." I huffed._ I feel special_.

I gradually folded my arms, feeling as if he was recording my every move. Then I remarked dispiritedly, "Well thank you for making me feel discounted." I brushed him off and decided to wait for Roxas to come back. _He may be a bit queer, but he is pleasant_.

Axel gripped my shoulder and forced me to look at him. This caused waves of rippling embarrassment and anger to bounce off of me. "Reciax, where have I seen you before?" I cheeped up, because I had absolutely no idea.

"What are you- do you expect me to know? Honestly, Axel." I then pushed him off of me. _What's his problem? I only just met him yesterday and he seems to be convinced that I have known him forever._ "Roxas will come back soon, we should go." Axel narrowed his eyes, unconvinced and sat down on one of the couches.

Roxas entered the room a few minutes later, but made a beeline for the girl everyone was calling Xion. He stopped in front of her, a determined look and stance showing on his movements. They held eye contact, but neither of them spoke a word. I held up my hand and gave a weak smile, about to say something, but I decided not to and I sat down with Axel while they held their little staring contest.

Soon enough, Roxas walked over to Axel and I, then Axel instructed that Roxas talk to Saix when he was ready to go. _Wow, that was a bit complicated to follow_. Roxas went off to Saix and so Axel and I stood up to follow him.

Once standing before 'X-face', Saix spoke with strictness to Axel. "Teach them both well, Axel." Axel smirked and rolled his eyes. His trademark look, I suppose.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure they make the grade." Saix looked disapprovingly upon all of us and Axel slowly hesitated to speak. "Uh.. C'mon, Roxas...Reciax..." I spotted Roxas' eyes on Xion, the other new member. Whether it was wonder or curiosity in his mind, I didn't know.

"Roxas?" I tapped his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Axel stepped over to Roxas cautiously in concern.

"Hey, what's wrong-" He followed the invisible line attached from Roxas' eyes to the hooded girl. "You worried about the new kid? What was that name again, R-" Saix interrupted as Axel was speaking.

"Number XIV, Xion."

"Right. I knew that." Axel chuckled awkwardly.

"What's even more sad is that-" I began to tease Axel about forgetting Xion's name when he had just said it earlier.. but then I heard an unexpected voice.

"Xion." It was Roxas. He looked as if he had just come to a revelation. Almost as if he was at peace. I was appalled that he finally spoke, though I did hear him say something the other day with Axel when I was throwing out my mind to search for information.

Axel and I looked at each other and then back at Roxas. "Did he.." Axel nodded and then I straightened myself up again.

"Got it memorized, Roxas?" There was that little habit of his, again. 'Got it memorized.' Roxas blinked and looked unsure of himself, then finally responded for a change. Though it wasn't much said, it was something.

"...Yeah." Roxas replied. Axel lifted up a hand to his head and waved it slightly, causing me some confusion. _What purpose did that serve?_

"You sure?" Axel prompted Roxas with a sly grin. "How 'bout my name, then?" Roxas made eye contact with Axel. He was sure this time.

"It's Axel." He stated with complete assurance. The test continued.

"And our boss's name?" Axel smiled and began to banter Roxas. The smaller boy sighed defiantly. I wasn't completely sure of his name, so maybe somebody could fill me in on it?

"Xemnas." Roxas answered correctly, seeing as Axel nodded and laughed comfortably.

"Very good, Roxas! No way you're gonna forget _his_ name, right? Now, let's get moving." Axel gestured for us to follow him. As I was walking, I thought to myself,_ I take it forgetting his name would not bring good luck.. Not like I could forget that creep_. Axel's hand raising broke my train of thought. I was now staring at a portal with wisps of blues and purple, darkness and fear circulating around one point leading to ..somewhere.

Axel took lead and walked in with Roxas shortly after as I thought aloud. "How- Axel! How did you do that?" I rushed in seconds later, screaming "Wait for me, you guys!" as I heard the fading sound of laughter on the other end of the portal.

*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:

In the bat of an eye, the portal began to close. GAH! I'm still inside, you idiots! I bolted forward and leapt out of the portal in the nick of time. Axel turned around with wide eyes as I toppled over on top of him. We fell with a thud onto the beige coloured ground. Axel announced his pain with an "..Ow. Would 'ya get off of me?"

I rolled off of him as he started to laugh. He got up and offered me his hand as leverage to get up. I gave a smile in return and pulled myself up. I grinned cheekily and put a hand on my hip. "Thanks, Axel." Axel blinked and turned away.

"Uh.. No problem." He pushed aside the conversation and kept on talking. He tapped his foot on the ground, trying to think of what to say. "All right, let's start by talking about what we do on missions." Axel looked like he was about to make a point, "Ahem. Missions are...," but then he faltered, "-uh... They're, you know..." _Well at least he started off strong_. "Hrm."

Roxas and I looked at the ground and around us while waiting for our 'babysitter' to say something. Instead, he held one hand at his hip and scratched his head with the other. Finally giving up, he let his head drop back and he spread out his arms. "You know what?" Roxas looked up and I glanced at a smiling Axel. "Talking..is DUMB." My eyebrow flicked up and I eyed him curiously. _Roxas will probably agree with that one._ "Let's just go ahead and get our hands dirty, shall we?" _Dirty with what?_ Axel half grinned and held out a hand waving towards himself. "Follow me."

Axel dashed and jumped up to a platform leading to an open hallway. He stopped under the arch of the large opening. The room was rather large and connected to many other halls. The colour of the walls was a sepia-honey-mustard-brown-yellow. I don't know how he did it, but Roxas was already standing right by Axel, who cupped his hands and shouted to me, "Come on, Reciax! Your turn!"

I gulped and began to run to the largest platform, flipping and landing straight on the boots the Organization had given me. I stood up tall again, once the initial fact I had just jumped over nine to ten feet had worn off. Axel gave a little clap and motioned for me to join him and Roxas in the hallway. "There ya go. Good job." Roxas looked up with a very surprised expression on his face.

"Thanks." He nodded and I gave thanks to Axel, too.

Axel held up his hand and shook it briskly as if scolding. "But don't go thinking you can just run and jump your way through every mission." Then he leaned forward in both Roxas and my face to whisper something. "You've gotta," he came closer and I felt myself lean in to hear what he was going to say, when all of a sudden, he screamed out, "BE AWARE."

I let out a squeak of annoyance at the sudden change of volume in his voice. Axel snickered when I shrieked. I let my eyebrows drop into a glare and I growled at him. "Real mature." He continued on whooping obnoxiously. _It wasn't really all that funny._

Roxas broke in and Axel, who was currently holding his sides and bent over in the fetal position, stopped to look up at him. Roxas tipped his head in interest without the slightest indifference as to why Axel was splitting his sides. "What...what do you mean?"

It was then that I found myself asking the same question. _Be aware? Be aware of WHAT, exactly?_ Axel caught himself poised once more and processed what Roxas said. Judging by the look on his face, he was trying to sum it all up. He wagged his finger at him as he spoke. "You hafta look around. Sometimes what you're after is sitting right under your nose. Got it memorized?" Axel put on a serious face and then left Roxas to respond.

"Y...yeah, I think so." Roxas hesitated and then looked around as if he really was looking for something.. Or someone.

"All right, then, time for a road test. There's a treasure chest somewhere in these passages. I want you to find it." Axel smiled sweetly and then crossed his arms.

Roxas squinted, unsure, "That's all we have to do?" Axel grew a cat-like smile on his face. He nodded and then replied to Roxas who seemed a bit taken aback.

"I know, don't hurt yourself. I do want you to both see who can get it first, though. Anyway, remember to look around." Axel finished and Roxas dashed off. I blinked as I saw visible dust fly. Axel watched him run off and then looked back at me. "You coming or not, kid?"

"I'm not a kid," I laughed in a matter-of-fact way, "You're just taller then me! Way taller!" Axel just gawked for a few moments and then ran off to Roxas with a smile. I ran after him, immediately, yelling things like 'Where's the treasure chest? AH, BARREL! Oh wait, it's just a crate!' and so on.

Suddenly, they both slowed down and I caught up, out of breath and panting. "Ughh... what.. huuuu.. are..**insert deep breathing here** you doing?" I coughed and continuously took deep breaths. Roxas and Axel were conversing about 15 feet away, not even noticing the fact I was dying of oxygen deprivation. I regained composure and walked up to them. Roxas was examining black and white strips of shadowy-aura-darkness..thingies.. Okay, I had no clue what they were.

"Axel...what's this?" Roxas asked. Axel looked at what Roxas was referring to. Axel seemed to have found something he could teach us about.

"A barricade." Axel smiled broadly as Roxas and I looked at him like two imbeciles with an incapability of learning anything. Axel raised a single index finger in the air and claimed, "It means you're not supposed to go this way." I slapped my forehead. _Barricade means to block an object.. of course we can't go that way._ Roxas asked another question.

"You mean there's nothing down there?"

Axel looked at the stairs just beyond the barricade and gave in. "Yeah, that's the gist of it. They're set up to keep us on task." Roxas looked up at Axel as he spoke. Roxas seemed to have a brain like a sponge; you could tell he was taking in every word and observation said and noticed.

"...That, or out of trouble. I mean, hello, look at it!" He signaled to the barricade with wide eyes. On his finger tips, he listed the reasons why he would be afraid of it as if trying to scare us. "Big, menacing X? I'll take the beaten path, thanks." I strolled up to Axel and nudged him with my elbow.

"Scared, are we?" I sneered innocently at Axel.

"Yes, you and Roxas are very scared." Axel scoffed at me and made my face wash with red. Flustered, I made my way passed him and he chuckled. _What is so funny about me being scared and embarrassed?_ Revenge is in order. I smiled blankly and then came to the realization that I already HAD gotten a little revenge. I ate Axel's Nutella. It was great, but I didn't see why anyone would make a fuss over it. Possessions are possessions, I suppose.

Roxas piped in, "I'm not scared." I squinted at Roxas and then my smile grew as I saw the cloying expression plastered on his own lips. _That's adorable_. I chortled to myself as Axel snickered.

Finally remembering what we were here for, I bolted down the hallway, hollering "I'll get it first!" Roxas chased after me and Axel scooted right behind.

I made a left turn and then raced down that hallway with Roxas and then I made a quick right. Roxas and I were getting closer and closer in distance when I spotted the treasure chest. Soon enough, I was about 4 feet away from the gold-embroidered, purple chest. I skipped over to it mockingly and poked it. "Yay~" I caught my breath triumphantly.

Roxas walked over beside me and looked straight at me. "Is this the chest?" He smiled in wonder. I, myself was staring right back. Only one word came to mind and I whispered it as if it were a sacred chant.

It was more of a name, than it was a word. But nonetheless, I spoke it. "Sora." Roxas looked up at me confusedly and his eyes flickered as he looked into my own.

"What?"

Axel finally arrived and boomed, "Sure is! Well done." Roxas remained quiet.

I then realized what I had just said. _Who is Sora?_ Axel remained chatting with Roxas as I thought to myself, "Um, what are you waiting for?" _Why did I say that? _I immediately felt a thorny sensation in the middle-left bit of my chest as I thought the name. One of my hands rose to clutch at my Organization coat.

It pained me to think of whoever it was. Roxas motioned towards me, "The mission was to find the chest first. Aren't we done?" I ignored him as a wave of emotions and feelings hit me. It was all uncontrollable.

My grip in my fist tightened around the coat, causing the material to make a squishing leathery sound. Axel and Roxas payed no attention to my actions, thankfully. "Uh, Roxas...There's this thing about chests. They have stuff in them."

"So I should open the chest?" Roxas asked while nearing the decorated treasure chest.

"Yes, that is generally what we do." Axel was probably dumbfounded, but it was too hard for me to look. I tried hard to produce a laugh, but the pain rapidly spread to my head and I dropped slowly to my knees, cradling it in agonizing misery. Now in the fetal position, Axel must have had a panic button pushed from it, because he dropped right beside me to check I was okay. Roxas got on his knees to check I was alright as well.

"Reciax? Reciax, are you okay?"

I could hear him and sense him, but all I could do when I wanted to scream out was make a low grumbling noise as crystalline tears found their way making pathways down my now pale cheeks. I began to slip into darkness as my vision became weak. Everything grew quiet and dark until the light emerged again and I was someplace I had been many times before.

-Dream P.O.V.-

I was on the beach I recognized quite well by now. There was the little sandy-blonde girl again. Erica, I think it was. Erica was sitting alone, like she usually seemed to be doing at the start of each of these...memories..dreams? She was replacing shells on a string to fix a broken necklace of sorts. It was full of fading colours that grew brighter as the shells circulated around the black string.

Erica sat with no smile graced on her features and as silently as ever. A lone tear rolled down her cheek._ Is she okay? Why is she crying? _I felt myself reach out to her, but there was nothing there, but emptiness. I drew back my hand as a chill consumed it and sent shivers down my spine.

The little girl got up and put the necklace around her neck, as well as taking a note with her in her pocket. A note very similar in appearance to the one I had found on my dresser in my room. _That can't be.. I have to look at that when I get back_. The girl began to slowly walk in the sand barefooted.. then she made her way into a full fledged run through the waves as they splashed and the ocean roared mightily. She dodged her way through the palm trees as I followed her closely and kept up the pace, making sure not to run into trees.

Finally after a series of twists and turns, we broke out of the palms and were greeted by another shore where the girl began to sniffle angrily. _What's happened to make her act like this? _Crocodile tears found their way through the barriers the little girl seemed to have held up. They splashed down onto the sand like raindrops..

No, it was raining. _How could I have not noticed it? _I sat down in the sand beside the standing girl. It was too bad she couldn't see me.. I wanted to talk to her to see if she was okay.

After a few moments of tears staining her cheeks and rain soaking through the cloths wrapped feebly around her, she tore off the necklace and threw it harshly to the ground, causing me to gasp. She began to stomp on it and pick up small pieces of the beautiful shells to throw in disarray. "No! Stop it! What are you doing?" I screeched in terror. She didn't hear me and she continued ripping apart the necklace.

Then she began screaming and sobbing intensely, "Carly! Why did you have to leave me? Us? Why did you leave?" She huffed and continued ripping apart the necklace and kicking sand in various directions. I watched, baffled. _What did Carly do? Isn't that the sweet brunette? _"Now.. I know how you felt!" She cried to the rushing wind. Bellowing out, "I'm so sorry! I am so sorry.." Erica slicked some of her hair back with one hand as tears dropped in waterfalls from her sad eyes. Her brows furrowed and lip quivered. "I only did it to protect you."

And that is when I understood. It wasn't what the other girl had done, but the initial realization that she had caused the same pain.

My hand reached out desperately to the younger kid. I placed my hand on her shoulder.. And this time, there was something there. It was warmth. Actual, physical warmth. She was really there. But she didn't look and she walked away under a palm tree where it was dry. She sat down clumsily and pulled out the note from before. I curiously made my way towards her, unfazed by the rain and wind tossing everything back and forth.

Erica sniffed and wiped tears away from her eyes. She had obviously read this note various times, because it appeared to be very worn and had oil prints from fingers everywhere on it. I looked at he rosy cheeks and blotchy skin, her large eyes.. She was older than I remembered. _Probably sixteen, by the looks of her. _

She looked like she was about seven only moments earlier. I moved a strand of her hair from her face. It was soft. She did not move or acknowledge my presence, but I did, hers. "Are you okay?"

No reply.

"Erica?" I choked. _Why am I crying over this? It's not as if I have a heart. _Just as I called out to her, she began to stand up and pull something else out of her pocket, replacing it with the note. It was a locket.. The locket. She began to ope-

"Reciax! Reciax! Come on!"

-Reciax's P.O.V.-

I sharply breathed in and frantically thrashed about as I woke up. Tears stained my cheeks and I sat up. Roxas and Axel were bewildered and trying to calm me down as well as themselves.

"A...are you okay, Reciax?" Roxas demanded with a worried expression tacked on. He placed a hand on my shoulder, just as I had to Erica. Tears welled up in my eyes. Axel looked as if he had seen a ghost, because as he saw this about to happen, his eyes grew wider. He mumbled something about emotions that I could not hear, but I let go of it as unimportant, anyway. I nodded slowly and got up to sit down on top of the treasure chest.

"Well... Um. Good work!" Axel looked between Roxas and I, then stopped to glue his eyes to mine. He knew I wasn't telling him something and what was worse was the fact that we both could understand each others body language ALREADY. "You can keep what you found." Roxas smiled at me as a he pulled out some of the items he had obtained from his bag. He handed half of them to me and I blushed thankfully.

"All right, time to RTC."

I cocked my head in interest of the abbreviation. "What is RTC, Axel?" Axel folded his arms and looked down at me with a pleasant smile.

"Return To the Castle." I nodded my head in understanding. "Go ahead, lead the way back to the dark corridor that brought us here." I froze. Now I definitely did not understand. I racked my brain to think of what he meant, but I just wasn't sure. Roxas actioned for me to get up and follow him. I stood and ran with Axel and Roxas to the dark corridor. We ended up in the same room we started off at. I had a dumb moment when I saw Roxas open an 'RTC'.

Axel clapped dramatically and I found myself also lightly clapping, because I was too dull-minded to figure the whole process out. "Bravo. So whaddaya two think? Get the hang of this mission business?" Roxas mumbled his answer and I nodded._ Quite honestly, I expected the mission to be much harder.. but what was seeing that girl all about?_

"I'm sorry, speak up? Cooouldn't quite catch that." Axel prompted the blonde.

"I said.."

"Hmm?" Axel slapped on a silly expression and Roxas turned to face him angrily.

"I could have done that blindfolded." Roxas remarked and I nearly fell over from a fit. It was true, though. Axel denied feeling angry and replied.

"Ha ha!" he laughed. "I dunno if I want a blindfolded zombie on the loose." Axel rolled his eyes. "All right, smart aleck. You both did good today. And no successful mission is complete without a little icing on the cake. C'mon." Axel turned right back to platform and began to walk at a leisurely pace.

Roxas yelled after him in a frenzy. "But...don't we have to RTC?"

Axel stopped and turned as if hurt. "Later. Don't you remember our hangout?" Roxas looked at me like he usually did that day when he considered my presence. Then he pointed and tried to explain.

"But what about, Reciax? Can she come?" Roxas seemed to plead with his eyes and a determined expression set permanently on his face. _So he's stubborn and protective.. knows how to fight back and can be sweet? Sounds like someone I know. _I caught myself once more. _Who else do I know besides the Organization? _I shook all of the thoughts from my head.

I held up my hand and apologized. "Thanks, Roxas. Maybe next time if it's alright with you and Axel. I need to finish something up." Roxas nodded and ran up to Axel who waved at me. I went into the RTC that led to the Castle.

*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:

I stepped through, the RTC disappearing as quickly as it had appeared behind me. I thought aloud. "Huh. Icing on the cake? Wonder what that was." I stepped forward a bit. Everyone was staring at me.

Demyx came up and pulled me over. "This is the girl herself!" Everyone began to laugh. Everyone including a woma- ..man ? with pink hair, the snappy blonde, Demyx, a man with a set of odd cards that floated as he moved them around in the air, and that was all for the moment being. Everyone else must've been off doing something.

"Beg pardon?"

The blonde lady walked up and Demyx grimaced. "Sit back down, you witch!" The woman growled in frustration.

"Witch?" I echoed.

"Yea-" Demyx begin to say and then the blonde lady slapped him harshly.

"NO. I am not a witch!" She insisted. "Don't listen to that idiot!" It sure seemed like she was one. She offered her hand out and put the other on her hip like she had an attitude.. It would be an understatement to say that she didn't. "I'm Larxene."

I shook her hand and eyed her odd hair, then looking back eye level to ask her what was going on. "The girl herself? Were you all talking about me?" Larxene began to cackle. Yup... Witchy was her new nickname. Larxene smiled evilly.

"We heard you touched Axel's Nutella." Larxene hissed as if it was a question. Everybody awaited my answer. I stood in disbelief.

"Oh, with this again! I don't understand why he'd care. I'll find him some more." Everyone grew silent and I decided to ignore their hauntingly creepy stares and trek to my room._ It's not as if it fell from the sky or something. _I sighed.

I got ready for bed and then went over to my dresser to pick up the locket and the note again. Oddly, I had found some nightdresses and pyjamas in the back of the closet. So I was currently wearing a blue and red striped nighty with my hair down. Things kept appearing, but I wasn't complaining. I was wondering as to where they came from.

I held the heart locket in the palm of my hand and tried once more to unlock it. Anger pulsed through me when I couldn't get it open. I smoothed my fingernail in the opening and tried prying it open. I looked for a small button or latch. Alas, nothing.

I was defeated by a heart shaped locket.

What was inside is what drew me to it. It had to be of some importance if Erica had the same exact one. Now my own curiosity was slowly and painfully killing me.

I finally decided that I could not rush it to be opened and therefore it would over time. I let it be because of that and rested it on the small table beside my bed. Then I picked up the fragile note. I began to unfold it, but then withdrew from doing so. Whatever drove me to do that did not want me to read it until I had opened the locket.

I gave in to sleep and fell asleep as my eye lids drooped. Maybe it would open in the morning. If not, my impatience would definitely murder me.

*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:

Author's note 2: OH GOD, sorry for boring you to tears! The next chapter should be more interesting! D:

Love you all if you're still reading even after this/during this. ( / ' ; v ; )/


	3. The Walking Garden

_Author's Note 1: It's taking me forever to write this. D: I keep getting sidetracked. ; _ ; SORRY!_

THE FEELS I AM GETTING ARE TREMENDOUS. My friend, KingdomKat, played Dream Drop Distance and told me every little detail. I was there for a good lot of it, but I kept guessing what would happen and made all these theories. ..They were right. TT A TT

I hope you get the hints. xD If not, they will all come together eventually. I have a plan!

*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -: *:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:

"_Shut up!_" "_Make me, Pinkie!_" "_What is so wrong with the colour pink? I think it's lovely!_" "_You are the only one, dude._"

I grunted and dug my head down into my pillow to attempt muffling out the sounds of the two idiots who would not stop arguing in the hallway. Suddenly I heard screaming and a yowl of triumph exploding massively. "Give her back!" It felt like little doves had been waiting to hear that voice, because suddenly they were set free from their cage and along with that same name.

"Sora!"

I was still sitting in my bed, sleep deprived from Demyx fighting with someone the whole night and the fact I hadn't taken my eyes off the locket and piece of parchment with the note inside. My eyes had started drooping moments earlier, but now they were wide and full of surprise. _Why do I keep saying that?_ I shook my head. I didn't know a Sora.

I heard the sounds of a clash outside my room and I instinctively held up the covers to hide a majority of my face. I wasn't fearful, just... Well yeah I didn't really know what to do and so I thought a blanket may just protect me. I heard more screaming and the sounds of multiple unknown voices. "Where is she?" I heard the bellowing call of another name. "Erica!"

A noise as loud as a hammer and a swishing sounded at my door and I bolted upright out of bed. I flicked my wrist and there was my Keyblade. I hadn't really used it before, but I was aware of its strength. The door broke down in front of me and a young boy revealed himself before me.

His teeth were bared and his eyebrows furrowed as steam visibly rose from him. Tears stained his red cheeks and he, too had a Keyblade. He stepped forward as I stepped back. It was as if we were playing chess.

Then he unexpectedly held out a hand, swallowing down a look of awe. "Erica?" _That voice. It's so familiar. _I lowered my Keyblade and it disappeared just like that. I gazed at his hand for a moment and then leveled my eyes. His hair was brown and spiked in all sorts of directions, but it really fit him and it sort of just fell into place. He seemed friendly and didn't look like he wanted to fight. His eyebrows were knitted into an odd expression.

His eyes. I froze. "Sora!" I sounded like a broken record. A great relief swept over me for some unknown reason. I brought a hand up to my heart and walked closer to him, tears filling my eyes. The boy smiled widely and his cheeks flamed with happiness.

He lurched forward and hung limply off of me, making me tumble to the ground. At first I thought he was attacking me, but I realized it was a hug. My heart fluttered and my arms slowly lifted to hug him. He squeezed me tightly and giggled absently. "Oh Erica, you're safe!" He cried in between spurts of laughter and talking. "Carly, Riku and I were so worried!"

He let go of me and then put his hands on my shoulders to look at me as if I weren't really real. He shook his head in disbelief and then hugged me once again, swaying back and forth. "Remember that no matter what, you can always find what really matters..." Sora sat back on his knees with battling and footsteps in the background. He then proceeded to tap the little area by the center of my chest. "...right in there."

Then, I opened my eyes.

I adjusted numbly to the led lights on the ceiling. My arms were wide spread and the covers were scattered limply on my bed. I looked back to where the boy had hugged me. Was his name Sora? I simply sat up and got out of bed. "So it _was_ a dream?" I looked to my door for assurance. Sure enough, it was in mint condition. Well as good as it could get.

I stared blankly at the walls in my room. Only then had I consciously noticed that the amount of pictures had increased. "Wh-what? Who keeps coming into my room?" There was a drawing taped to the mirror on my dresser. The colours stood out and it-whatever the heck _it_ was-was drawn on clean white paper. Of course, being of curious nature and just being an idiot, I rushed over to it.

I reached out to examine it closely, peeling it off of the shiny mirror. It was of the boy and the brunette girl. _Carly_. "Carly looks older, too." Her beautiful hair fell into nice curls at the bottom and her bright smile captured my eyes. The boy beside her was blushing and holding a star-shaped fruit and showing it to Carly who was blushing and looked to be giggling. No. She _was _giggling. She was poking his cheeks and hiding her face at different times, slowly turning to give him a hug.

"Hey! Rainey!" The boy called out and then stood up to wave. Innocence splattered all over his face as he waved directly at me. The girl turned her attention and waved as well. I sniffed and raised a weak hand to wave at them. "Come on! I bet I can beat you!" He started running in the opposite direction and Carly went bolting after him.

Tears trickled down my burning red skin. A small tugging of my lips was visible. I was fighting it, because I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad. When the boy went off running with Carly, I began to yowl. "Wait! Wait, please! Come back!" I was shivering from frustration. I couldn't run or chase anyone or anything besides these people from the Organization around.

I shook as I held the drawing in my hands, silently cursing. I set it down on the dresser and I turned around to stare at the locket. Balling my hands into fists and sniffing like I had caught the cold, I continued to shout in my head. _Why did they do this to me? _I pulled at my hair as I let out a slow whine. I stomped sluggishly over to the locket.

"I _do _have feelings! I'm _not_ kidding myself."

A hand found its way onto my shoulder. Surprised, I looked around to find Axel behind me. "I know, Reciax." He turned me around and slowly unraveled my hands from my hair and intertwined them with his. He looked me over and smiled. "You're a wreck, kid." I snorted and looked up at him. _He's such an idiot. _I grinned to myself.

"Hey! Look at that." He pulled me into a hug. I then noticed just how tall he really was. _What is this guy, 6"10'? _He smiled into my hair, making me feel even more awkward about the situation. _Wait, when the hell did he get in here? _"I made you smile. Bonus points for me!"

He stepped back from the hug and let go of my hands, leaving me cold and a bit empty. I asked Axel sheepishly, wondering, "Did you see any of that?" He hummed to himself and scratched his forehead.

"Nu-uh." I let myself relax, suddenly feeling less weird about everything. "But we did all hear you scream. That's kind of weird, considering that Demyx and Marluxia were fighting and nobody can usually hear anything." He shook his head, and I did right along with him.

I kept glancing at the note and locket. Axel had taken those sideways glances into consideration, but hadn't said a word. I looked at the heart-shaped locket. Something about it was special. I needed to open it, but I didn't know how. _Impatience is kicking me so hard right now._ Axel's face turned serious and he muttered something. "You ate my Nutella, didn't you?"

I held a hand to my chest, looking hurt. "Huh? Me, you say? Eating this 'Nutella' you speak of?" I twirled in a circle and then held a hand to my forehead. "You make me faint! Accusing me of such treachery!" Axel let out a high pitched squeaking noise as he lost air from laughing. It was the silent type that kills you _very slowly._

"I know it was you."

"And how do you know this, good sir?" I taunted him while trying to maintain the phony personality, but I gave in and started kneeling at his leg in terror. "YES, I ATE IT. I ATE YOUR NUTELLA." Axel patted my head and pulled me up to my feet. He slowly walked out, grinning like an idiot and letting me know that I would be training with Marluxia today.

When I asked who Marluxia was, he grew pale. "Oh, you'll find out." My face contorted to some ungraceful expression. "He's the creepy walking garden." _Oh boy, that guy._ Axel left and shut the door behind him. I didn't know if he was talking to me or the air, but he absentmindedly asked, "I wonder who that was."

I waited for the door to click before I returned to the picture. The two were back where they were in the beginning, blush and all. I held my hand to my temple. "I am going crazy, aren't I?" I taped the picture back up to the low corner of the mirror. I didn't even bother looking in the mirror, seeing as I was about to go take a shower and get ready anyway.

*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:

I got ready that morning fairly fast, doing my best to avoid the locket. Still I couldn't shake my dream from my thoughts. It had been so real, so vivid. It couldn't be _just _a dream? Could it? I was taking a shower when that thought made itself clear. I stepped out and got dressed, then let my hair dry naturally so I didn't have to spend time looking in a mirror.

My stomach started rumbling and I realized I hadn't had lunch or dinner the day before. I pouted and poked my tummy while walking to the kitchen. I passed Witchy and soon saw Roxas. He was kind of just looking around, not saying much by the way of anything. "Hey, Roxas! Want to go get breakfast with me?"

Roxas' head snapped up and his face gently slid into a smile. "Reciax, right?" _Yay, he remembered my name._ I waved and exclaimed, "Yeah, that's me alright!" He seemed warmer than yesterday. Still not ecstatic at all, but at least he wasn't too cold and distant. _I wonder if he's had any breakfast? Does he even eat?_

"Hello?" Roxas was waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head a little bit. _I space out a lot. Stupid, stupid Reciax! _

"Sorry, what did you say?" Roxas lightly rose his eyebrows as I nervously looked around.

"I wanted to know if you needed to go to breakfast?" I looked at him with a dumb smile plastered on my face. "Just in general, because I need to go too. I thought it might be nice to have some company." My hopes soared a little bit. Maybe I wouldn't be so lonely here now. Everyone seemed kind of distant or weird here. Of course my definition of weird was..well, weird! I giggled a bit to myself.

"Yeah, I was thinking I'd get some fruit or something." I placed my hands firmly on my sides. My stomach growled at the sound of food. We both stopped to look down at it and then burst out laughing. We ended up going to breakfast and just enjoyed each other's presence.

Now we were in the Grey Room, the 'Walking Garden' and 'X-face' standing side by side in the back. I whispered jokingly to Roxas, "They look like super models." His lips twitched like mine had earlier, but he was fighting a smile instead of a frown.

"Super models?" He looked at me square in the face and I could almost guess his thoughts. "_Seriously?_"

I sounded like I was chirping, but I was stifling my laughter. "Yeah!" Nudging him, I nodded forward, trying to get him to see what I meant. "Look at how deep and emotionless they are!"

Roxas chuckled and added, "That's probably how I looked my first week here." I didn't know what he actually did look like the first week, but I had been as colourful as ever from day one to day 3. "Come on, they're staring at us, we should go get our mission." He frowned and motioned for me to follow. I went slowly behind him over to 'Marluxia' and Saix.

_Wonder what h- sh- ...he is doing here? _Roxas seemed to have settled down a bit, because when Saix started talking he didn't freeze up or zone out like he usually did. "Roxas, today you will be working with Marluxia." Receiving a nod, Saix went on. "Come see me when you are ready."

I reached out to grab the sleeve of his coat. "Sir, what about me?" Saix smirked and sighed. _Why does he HATE me so much?_

"Oh, how polite, _Miss_ Reciax." He sniffed with an air of cockiness. "You will go with them. I figured you two make a cute couple." My eyes narrowed and my face flushed, Roxas not quite understanding.

I coughed to cover up what I said. "Screw you." Saix cocked a brow and urged me to speak up. "Thanks." I giggled and smiled sweetly, batting my eyelashes. I then flicked around to roll my eyes. Saix shined and walked off. Marluxia held out his arms theatrically.

"Well, there you have it. Welcome to the fold, Reciax." His voice was unexpected! Marluxia stepped forward with a glint in his eyes and he slowly laughed, twirling his _beautiful _pink hair. Okay, so it wasn't beautiful. I hated pink and he creeped me out. Roxas looked a bit red in the face and his demeanor changed.

"Hey! I'm here, too." Roxas poked in.

Marluxia was suddenly holding an arm around my waist and walking forward, gesturing to everything and everyone. _Very dramatic. _"So, Reciax? What do you like to do in your-" He leaned in to whisper with a smile. "_Free time?_" I chuckled nervously, a couple of people such as Roxas, Saix, Demyx, and Axel freezing.

I delicately lifted his arm off of my waist and pushed him away. Loud enough for everyone to hear, I notified him. "Listen, buddy. I have a no touching policy for people like you. And if you happen to break that policy, I will kick your -CENSORED :D-." I stuck out a tongue and winked at him, nudging him in the arm. "Keep in mind that I have a Keyblade and I am unafraid to use said lethal-deadly-shiny-weapon." I began walking towards Roxas so we could leave. I could see just the trace of a smirk on his calm face.

Marluxia kept laughing slowly, forcefully. "So you're a rose, huh?" I flinched. I heard Witchy laughing in the back and sighed. I dragged my feet and shame to the couches while Demyx strummed his sitar. I sat in between Demyx and Axel. Demyx's sitar vanished in midair and he leaned back with Axel, waiting for me to say something.

"Reciax, finally somebody stands up to that creep." Demyx patted my back with a goofy smile plastered on. He then began to mock the conversation with a high pitched voice for Marluxia and a low pitched one for me.. "_Ooh a pretty girl! WEEE~! FLOWERS! _**I'm a baaad girl, don't touch me or I will use my awesome to destroy you. **_FLIRTYYY~! SASSY!_"

Axel was disturbed and it was drawn all over his red face. Then he started laughing/crying and I instantly knew that something was wrong. Then it dawned on me. "Oh no!" Axel was wheezing from chuckling and he stood up to send me on my way. "I am so screwed."

"Have fun with the Walking Garden.. pfahh-"

"Shut up, Axel." My face was pale and my head was hanging low. _I am so screwed._ Before I had even gotten up to walk over to X-face and Walking Garden, Roxas came over to me and held out a hand with a blissful face.

I eyed his hand curiously. It was such a sudden change of character in him and I didn't know what had come over him. I looked to Axel who was glaring at Roxas. Roxas, in return, did not acknowledge his presence. "Come on, Reciax. We should go." I placed my hand in his and he opened his eyes.

I hadn't seen them so close before. He pulled me up and I gawked, a powdered blush spread across my whole face. His eyes were so blue and pretty. He had long eyelashes and his face was sweet and calm. "Hey, let's uh.. go, okay?" He grinned and I could see the slightest tint of red on his cheeks.

I got that same burning feeling as when I had first seen him the first time. "Alright." I whispered and followed him over to Marluxia and Saix. _Am I the only one who notices he hasn't let go yet? _I glanced at our intertwined fingers and my face became sanguine. I looked around to check for anyone watching. I realized that someone was. It was Axel. He seemed angry and the face he made made me feel the same as I did when looking at Roxas.

That didn't help me either.

Roxas must have read my thoughts, because he looked at our hands. I was expecting him to let go, but his grip became firm and my cheeks felt as if they were on fire. _What is this feeling?_ He turned his head to look at me and then he smiled. I did my best to smile back, feeling a visible sweat drop beginning to form on my forehead.

When we reached Saix and Marluxia, he let go of my hand, leaving me to let out the large breath I was holding in my chest. _Why did he do that? _

Saix simply nodded, chuckling, and got Marluxia to open a portal.

*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:

We walked out from the Portal and I looked around. There were some trees and the lighting was the complete opposite of the castle's. It was very open and similar in looks to the place I had been the day before with Axel and Roxas.

Finally Marluxia said something to Roxas. "Roxas, was it? I never properly introduced myself." _Yeah, you were too busy being a creepy, but polite, freak to me._ I held a hand over my face. "I am Marluxia, Number XI." He folded his arms over his chest and stared at us both.

Roxas seemed pretty uncaring and asked "Okay. So what do we have to do today?"

"Today, your job is to collect hearts." _Marluxia.. You act like that's normal! How could we do something as horrible as that? _I felt a bit of anger coming out when he said that.

"Um, how do we do that?" Roxas asked, a bit awkwardly. Marluxia stroked his own chin a bit.

"Roxas, could you summon your Keyblade for me?" Roxas didn't look willing to without an explanation. "Alright. I need you to summon it for a demonstration." I was tempted to say 'Oh hey, I have a Keyblade, too!' but honestly I didn't want any part in Marluxia's demonstration to say at the least.

Roxas unsteadily agreed. "Well...sure, all right." Roxas didn't move a single moment, but the Keyblade appeared directly in his hand. He looked up at Marluxia, as if waiting for what he should do next. _What is he going to do? You can't just hand over a Keyblade, if that's what he wants. _

Marluxia smirked to himself and examined the Keyblade in Roxas' hand. "Lucky Number XIII..." I coughed while thinking: _I thought 13 was an UNlucky number._ "At last, a chosen wielder of the Keyblade amongst our ranks." I blinked, a bit more agitated by this than the collecting hearts statement.

"There are three." I stated plainly. Marluxia made an O-shape in his lips and looked at me with interest. I scowled at him. I wasn't sure where my anger was coming from, but I felt a sort of beating sound -like a drum- bursting from my chest.

Walking Garden made his way closer to Roxas and I. "There are? Sorry, I wasn't informed." He spoke with sarcasm on his lips.

"Yes, sir." I summoned my Keyblade with a flick and it appeared before them. It was shiny and metallic. It took the shape of a tsunami and rain clouds, a blue key with sea shells. I looked at them both, unsure of what their reactions would be. Roxas looked a bit stunned and Marluxia was taking in every detail. "And then there is Number XIV."

"Very good. It represents you very well.." He nodded in acceptance. Concluding that everyone who wields a Keyblade must have a different design, I looked back down at Roxas'. I froze. It looked exactly like the brunette boy's. I shook myself when I heard an odd sound. It was a ...warping sound.

I peered around Marluxia and soon they both had turned the same way as I had. There were little pools of black goop emerging from the ground. "Ack! What are those?" I screeched, running behind Marluxia and gripping onto the back of his coat to hide myself. Marluxia got his slow laugh on again and I backed up to go behind Roxas instead.

Roxas audibly gulped and threw one of his arms back to shield me. I made sure to hold my Keyblade down as to not cut his arm off or something. That would _probably _have been pretty painful if you'd asked me. "Hmph. Nothing to be feared."

The creatures before us were three in numbers. They were black creatures with large glowing eyes and antennae. Just looking at them had a bit of my adrenaline going and the strange urge to smash their heads in. Then Marluxia said the magick words, "So, you two, shall we put that power of yours to a little test?" I stepped out from behind Roxas and sheepishly nodded a yes, though my body language suggested no. "Alright then." Marluxia grinned and roughly patted my back. _Would people stop touching me? _"Reciax- you go first."

"What do you mean..?"

"Use your Keyblade...and defeat those Heartless." The Heartless were quickly slinking in and getting closer by the second. I gulped my fear down with a tremendous shiver and prepared myself. _If they don't have hearts, they can't be alive. They're like me. Us. _

I charged in, screaming. I aimed for the first one and locked my eyes on. Keyblade over my head, I swung down with a cry and the Keyblade went whizzing straight through one of the antennae and down through the body with the most revolting of cutting sounds. The wiggly creature's body parts fell out and black seeping darkness began to ooze. My feet hit the ground and so did the creature with its final breath.

Another one of the 'Heartless' dove to attack me and I didn't have enough time to lash out. It sent me tumbling backwards to hit a brick wall. Roxas tried to duck in, but Marluxia held him back, silently watching, perhaps in amusement. _That man is going to get it,_ I thought as I got up holding my head with a cut dripping of blood.

I staggered forward and decided that I could do it. I could battle and defeat them. A sudden urge to bolt forward hit and I went through with it. I charged with my Keyblade held straight out in front of me at full speed. I closed my eyes and held back my head. Then I heard the same grotesque sound from before.

I heard a clapping and a more petite one with it. I opened my eyes and let my tensed shoulders hang relaxed. I stood up straight and let my Keyblade disappear. The Heartless were... "Gone?" I ran my fingers through the top of my hair to get it out of my face. My eyes were wide in confusion.

I looked to Marluxia, whose footsteps came closer and he had a look of approval. He continued to clap until he neared me. Roxas ran up and stopped in front of me. "Are you okay, Reciax?" He moved my hair that kept flopping down in my face and he placed a finger on the very small line where I had been bleeding before. It had already stopped, proving it wasn't too severe.

I nodded with a yes and Marluxia went on with the Mission plans. "Good. Those Heartless are called Shadows." Both Roxas and I turned our attention to him. _What are Heartless, anyway?_

"But.." Roxas scratched his hair with his head held low. "What are Heartless?" He asked Marluxia, looking up at him like we all did..._ Maybe Axel is shorter than this guy._

Marluxia flicked his hair, suddenly petals were floating everywhere. I grimaced, he was literally a walking garden. Roxas laughed at the face I made. "Dark creatures who roam about, searching for hearts. They come in two larger varieties."

My heart stopped. "You mean they get _bigger?_ Can't they make them short?!" I grabbed the hooded shoulder area of Marluxia's coat, bringing him down to my level. "You know, for the short fries? Like me and Roxas!" Roxas was bewildered and he let a lip protrude.

"Hey! I'm taller than you!" He poked at me, making me release the pink-haired fiend. I laughed elbowing him on the side gently.

"I know and it makes me sad."

Marluxia dismissed it and held out one hand. It was motioned to the area where the Shadows appeared. "The ones you just defeated are known as Purebloods." _I'll take a note of that. _"Purebloods don't release any hearts when you defeat them." My face grew gloomy and I decided that I would ask a question after he finished. "In other words, don't bother with them. Your mission is to collect hearts, after all."

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you mean that I defeated those uh ..Shadows.. for nothing?" Marluxia, who was about to make another point, folded his arms and smiled broadly at my question. He was twirling a rose in his hands. _Wait, where did he get that?_

"Precisely." My jaw hung loosely and I grunted. "The other variety-" He was going to finish his sentence when more of the Heartless creatures appeared. I panicked. _Oh no, not again! Can't these things go torment an, erm, brick or something? _"Hmph.. Is right over there." Marluxia curled a lip and held his arms behind his back like he was posing. "Much more appealing than the Shadows. You know.. Forget about the Shadows. Take these out, Roxas."

Roxas summoned his Keyblade and turned to look at Marluxia, seeing if he possibly had something else to say. "These are both of your real targets." I inspected the floating yellow Heartless species that faced us. They had block bodies and little dress things. All of them looked the same and even had the same symbol. I'd have to ask about that.

Roxas, on the other hand, had his eyes darting back and forth between another set of three Heartless that appeared out of thin air. I watched him intently as he ran forward in the same way that I had. Instead of battling enemies on the ground, he had to fight ones that hovered. He jumped and slashed his Keyblade diagonally through the creature. Sparks flew everywhere when the initial impact came along.

He then drove it back down the same way it had crossed before, using the Keyblade against the Heartless' power to counteract the attack the Heartless attempted to use. In a mere few seconds of glowing and sparkling lights and stars flying in every direction, the Heartless burst.

Roxas flipped to the ground and ran to the next, driving his weapon straight into the Heartless' head and spinning it so the Heartless would spin with it. He then threw the Keyblade over his head, arms straight, and nailed it into the ground while letting all his weight be dropped back down by gravity.

Instantly the Heartless had also been defeated. I watched on as he set out to the next one with the same precision as before. Marluxia took that time to talk to me. "I saw you this morning."

"I saw you, too? I just met you this morning, remember?" I was a bit confused.

"No, not like that." He whispered quietly. Voice like honey slipping out, he remarked, "Holding hands with Number XIII. Haven't seen anything like that in the Organization." Marluxia let out a simple laugh that sent shivers down my spine. I was not amused and my face was the shade of a cherry. "Now don't look at me like that. I know you have a heart."

If I had been drinking water, it would have been spit out at that very moment. _I have a heart? _"What do you mean? I thought I was a Nobody." Suddenly my world was as confusing as it was the day before. _I suppose nothing is normal here._

"I don't mean a beating one. Just something that holds emotions." Marluxia took a piece of my hair in his hand and stroked it with one hand. _Back away, back away, back away. I enjoy nature, but not in this form! _My face grew gloomy and I drew back, Marluxia surprised at my actions, he dropped my hair.

"Uh, alrighty-" I whipped my head around at the sound of Roxas screaming in triumph at the fallen Heartless. I clapped like they both had done for me. Why we clapped I honestly couldn't tell you. _I just go with the flow, you know? _

Marluxia cleared his throat and then put on his 'Mystical, Theatrical' voice. "Those were what we call Emblem Heartless." Roxas was panting a bit from the fact he had just done several gymnastic routines through the air. _He's an acrobatic for gosh sake. _

"Why are they so special?" Roxas smiled, Keyblade disappearing in thin air.

"Did you notice? Hearts appeared when you defeated them." Marluxia averted his eyes from me and dead locked on Roxas' own blue eyes. _Wait.. _"Your job is to collect those hearts."

My head hurt from thinking about it and tears beaded on the corners of my eyes. "If they have hearts.. It means they are alive. I guess I mean to say that even if _we _don't have hearts, we are still alive as well. So.. We're basically murderers." Marluxia visibly began to seem as if he had seen a ghost.

"Oh don't look at it like that. It's distasteful, Reciax. Think of it as these savage animals are attacking you and you must defend yourselves at all costs." Marluxia tried to reassure me, but he really sucked at it.

"Mmkay, thanks, Garden Boy." I muttered the last bit to myself, remembering that he may not enjoy his nickname. He seemed like the polite flirty type. He could turn out to be quite nice, though.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! So how exactly.. do you collect the heart?" I placed my finger tips on one hand to another simultaneously and focused solely on that and Marluxia's voice.

"So long as the Heartless are felled by your weapon, the Keyblade, the hearts will be captured." Marluxia cupped his hands as if he had just caught a heart. _Just like that? _

Roxas looked to the ground and shuffled his feet, trying to piece it together. "I see. And what happens to the hearts that are collected?" I snapped up to see what Marluxia would say. It was a brilliant question.

"They will gather as one," Marluxia widespread his arms like a bird's wings and dramatically raised them, "and create an almighty forced known as Kingdom Hearts." The two words had me mesmerized.

"Kingdom Hearts." I muttered to myself, half expecting something magickal to happen, like when the Magician pulls a trick after saying 'Avada Kadavra' ..._WAIT NO. NO. _'Abra Kadabra' There we go. Don't want to kill anyone. Hehe.

Roxas kind of just stared at me like I said something endearing. "Which is...good, right?" Roxas asked, looking at my face. _I wish he would stop looking at me like that.. I turn to stone each time. _

"Completing Kingdom Hearts is the Organization's primary objective." Marluxia confirmed Roxas' question and continued on matter-of-factedly. "And to do that, we need all the hearts we can possibly find." Roxas looked a bit worried when Marluxia said that.

"So that's what the Organization does? Collect hearts?"

Marluxia savored the question. "Actually, you two are the first of us to accomplish it." _So we're all being used.. _Roxas balled up a fist, just when I did to fight my agitation at the Organization's deranged methods.

Roxas started to speak, "Wait, then-"

"The rest of us _can _defeat Heartless," Marluxia moved a hand smoothly to his hip and twirled as if creating the 'us' around him. "but we have no way of collecting the hearts they release." Marluxia span around in circles, sparkles and petals literally falling out of his hair and skin.

"What in the name of.. all that is ..my eyes..." I held my eyes, a bit disturbed by the simply _terrifying_ man. Marluxia hummed and then danced towards me, Roxas watching him closely. He then grabbed my chin to look at him. I blushed at the initial contact. _He is touching me AGAIN?_

"Ahh.." He began to mutter something creepily with a smirk. "If only I could have that power to myself!" Roxas and I may have just heard the same thing, because we both were a bit tormented by the thoughts flashing through our heads.

"Uh..AHEM!" Marluxia cleared his throat. "Just talking to myself..Anyway~!" Marluxia dropped my chin and I rubbed it with the sleeve of my coat. _As clean as this guy seems, his intentions are anything but. _"Eventually, the hearts will turn right back into Heartless."

From his hair he pulled out two.. "Sticks?!" He placed them in my hair as I balled up my hands to hold to my chest, face drooping from shock. Apparently I was a heartless now and the sticks were antennae. "That cannot possibly be healthy for you."

"Ah yes! I am in great condition." He winked and then closed both eyes, giving Roxas and I a bit of a curtsy. "You see, then, how special you are?" _Not as special as you, Marluxia. Not even close. _I rolled my eyes and huffed.

As fast as lightning striking, I thought of a question. "Marluxia? I have a question." Marluxia bowed his head and looked up with a wide smile. "If there were to be a heart that wouldn't quite open.. What would you suggest doing?" He merely laughed and then opened an RTC.

"Shall we RTC? We should return to have some free time. You both have shown great power today." Marluxia motioned for us to go in before him. Roxas ran in as if there were anything to do at the Castle and I walked in behind him, Marluxia laughing scarily behind me as he grabbed my waist.

"AHHH!"

*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:

I writhed and turned and twitched as Marluxia attempted to 'hold me in his arms.' I began to panic. He walked out, a firm grip around me and Roxas waiting on the other side, scarlet in the face. "Lemme go!" I screached and then ended up punching him in the face and kicking him somewhere lower.

He squeaked and fell forward, letting me go. I jumped out of the way before his face hit the ground. Demyx was laughing his head off. I realized we were out of the RTC. "Ah.. Why did that hurt him so much?"

"Oh man. That's gotta hurt." Axel came by to asess the situation. "Never kick me there. Got it memorized?" I nodded slowly, watching as he curled up in a ball, holding his face and his crotch. Let's just say that nobody told me about anatomy yet.

Roxas watched the different modes of pain that Marluxia went through as he whimpered on the ground. He seemed pretty into it and was beginning to giggle. That's why I regretted asking him if he wanted to go find some lunch in the Kitchen. How they stocked it up, we'd never know. "Hey, Roxas. You hungry?"

"Not particularly, the food here sucks." Roxas rubbed his head and smiled apologetically. I gasped. How could he not like fruits and vegetables, pastries, brea- oh that's right, I'm special. I gasped at his answer and suddenly I had an idea.

"Well let me cook you something!" I hopped up and down a bit, laughing to myself happily. I wondered what type of food he'd like. Savoury, sweet, salty, spicy, bitter, whatever it may be. I tapped my fingers on my arm as I thought to myself.

"What's cooking? And how do you learn all these things before me? You're only three days old!" Roxas smiled at me playfully and looked to Axel who was watching nearby as if he had the answer. "Riddle me that!"

"I dunno, kid. Some people just remember things. Reciax must be one of them." Axel shook his head and pursed his lips. "Go on, kiddies. I want to see if she really can cook or she's just bluffing."

I fumed and hopped up and down. "Hey! I said nothing about how good my cooking was! I don't even remember how it tasted." Axel stopped grinning as my face turned into a small frown. I decided to brighten up, because frowning wouldn't help me get anywhere. "Anyway, if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it!"

I made my way over to the kitchen and walked inside, holding the door for Roxas. "You are such a gentlewoman." I laughed at that comment.

"Why thank you, good sir."

We laughed and then I turned around to walk over to the appliances when a pan went flying at my head. From the mark I woke up with the next day, it looked like a skillet.

*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:*:- -:*:- :*:- -:*:- -:

_Author's Note 2: Looks like we've got a bad arse over here! xD Ahahaha. _

_ANYWAY. _

_As you can tell, it starts to get a bit more ...deliciously complicated and intricate. :D _

_Well I hope you all like it and I haven't failed you. :3_


End file.
